Oozey Oozebourne
Goopy Le Grande is a boss encountered in Ruse of an Ooze. He resembles a blue glob of some sort of slime or resin-like substance with a pointed horn-like appendage on top, a small red nose, big eyes and a wide mouth that is often grinning. Goopy seems to be able to shape his body to some extent, being able to produce arms and even a pocket of sorts out of its own mass, if his second and third phases are any indication, he also seems to be able to change color. Summary Goopy Le Grande will start off the match by introducing himself by tipping his "hat" (by removing a circular portion at the top along with its horn) and then he will try to squash the Player(s) by bouncing up and down the stage, and even bouncing off the edges of the screen. After enough damage has been dealt during the first phase, Goopy will procure a small coin-like pill that he will swallow, which will cause him to increase his size several times over and he will resume a very similar attack pattern. Goopy's third phase will have him transform into a giant tombstone that will slide left and right and will attempt to fall onto the player. As Goopy transforms from phase to phase, it's possible to keep shooting, and he will flicker accordingly as if taking damage. Strategy Phase 1 He will bunny-hop up and down the stage and will sometimes pause to morph his entire body into a boxing glove that shoots in one direction with a moderate reach. It is best to dash under him as he's jumping, he will telegraph his Boxing glove attack so that Cuphead and Mugman may choose to fall back or jump over him to keep shooting at him. DO NOT try to dash against him as he's preparing his punch, you will most likely ram into him, either jump over it or dash away if you have the room. Phase 2 Goopy will keep bunny-hopping up and down, however he's grown much larger and thus gives you less room to maneuver, the tactic to avoid him is the same however. In this Phase, Goopy changes his boxing glove attack to be larger, instead of turning his entire body, he simply pulls out a huge boxing glove and punches forward, this attack has more reach than in phase 1, yet it's possible to duck under it and keep firing at him. Phase 3 In this Phase he will turn into a giant Tombstone and he will slide left and right of the screen at the background, at some point he will pause momentarily and let himself fall face-first on the Player(s), to avoid this you must dash out of the way before he falls. To hit Goopy in this phase, Cuphead and Mugman must either jump to meet the face on the Tombstone or shoot in its direction. It's not advised that you lock into place to shoot at it though, it's better to keep moving. Attacks On each phase, he has only one attack besides his continuous bunny-hopping. If the Player(s) get to close to him they will get hurt by connecting with his hitbox. Head Punch Transforming his entire body into a giant blue boxing glove, Oozey rams head-first against Cuphead and Mugman. Boxing Punch Goopy Le Grande attempts to punch Cuphead and Mugman, this time with his actual arm and a red Boxing Glove which is about the same size as in his previous shape, yet it has a longer reach. It's entirely possible to duck under it. Squash In this phace, Goopy will try to crush the Player(s) by "falling" on his face, thus squashing you with its tombstone-shaped body. Trivia AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Goopy Le Grande resembles the Slime from the Dragon Quest video game series. * He was originally named Oozey Oozbourne. * He was revealed in the 2014 teaser. In this early version it seemed that the player would have to fight not one but two Slimes, colored two different shades of blue Category:Sub-bosses